


Midnight Talks

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and Hermione watch a BFI Top 100 movie late at night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Midnight Talks

The end credits began to roll and the outro music began to play. Hermione grabbed the remote and turned off the telly, causing the room to go dark.

“Fred?” Hermione whispered.

“Hmmf…”

“You awake?”

“Uh-huh.” Fred cleared his throat. “I only closed my eyes for a second, I swear.”

She knew he’d been asleep, but didn’t mind -- it was midnight after all. Tonight’s choice from the BFI Top 100 was  _ Lawrence of Arabia _ .

“What did you think of the movie?” she asked.

“It was...uh...ok, I fell asleep about two hours in. I’m sorry, babe.”

She kissed his forehead.


End file.
